


the new captain

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: Alex meets her new captain. (B99 au)





	the new captain

"Hey, Danvers, my desk isn't your personal chaise-lounge," Detective Lucy Lane says, sitting back in her chair, and eyeing Alex with irritation. "You have your own seat right there."

Alex sighs and sprawls further back across Lucy's desk, disrupting some files. "Leave me alone. I'm in mourning for Captain J’onzz. Show some respect."

"Come on," Lucy says. "We're meeting our new temporary captain today. Is this really how you want her first impression of you to go?"

Alex shrugs. "Maybe."

"This isn't like you, Danvers," Lucy says, raising her eyebrows. "Usually, you're the one keeping me out of trouble, not the other way around."

Alex folds her arms. She hasn't gotten to be the best detective in the precinct for three years running by ignoring all the rules, and disregarding authority without cause. On the other hand, she doesn't want to make the new temporary captain feel too welcome in the precinct either, in case she has any designs on staying.

"You know we're only going through this because Commissioner Crane has it out for Captain J'onzz," she says to Lucy. "We might not have been able to prevent Crane from demoting J'onn, but there's no way I'm rolling the red carpet out for Captain In-Ze."

J'onn J'onzz had been the one that recruited Alex into the NCPD, and who had seen something in her after even her own family had given up on her. Just because Commissioner Crane had temporarily demoted him over some ancient rivalry between the two of them, by citing some arcane law about him being promoted to Captain too fast, doesn't mean that Alex is going to give up on him.

"Don't piss her off," Lucy says with a sigh. "That's just going to make things worse."

"As long as I don't go all out on insubordination, I'm fine," Alex says, glancing at the file that Lucy is holding, which has _Captain A. In-Ze_ printed on the label in front of it. "You know Alura In-Ze's reputation for being a stickler for the rules."

Lucy winces. "Yeah, about that."

"What?" Alex asks. "She'll be happy as long as we do things by the book, and put out our usual numbers. We might as well have a robot for captain."

“No, I mean-” Lucy begins, and then she trails off, although Alex isn’t paying attention anyway.

One of the things Alex had really liked about Captain J'onzz was that he had understood that policing sometimes meant not following the requirements of your job to a T. J'onn hadn't believed in bringing in and processing every kid he caught with a bag of weed, and he had taught Alex to do her job that way, too. In contrast, Alura In-Ze is as much the opposite of J'onn as there can be, if her rumoured reputation in the NCPD is anything to go by.

"Is that what you think?" a voice asks, from behind Alex.

Alex tilts her head behind and up, a thrill of dread entering her system despite her feigned insouciance. The glib reply on her tongue gets choked when she takes in the woman looking down at her.

"You're-" Alex says, but her mind is stalling, because the woman standing there is somehow _wrong_ , compared to the vague memory Alex has of Alura In-Ze, despite identical features.

"I am Captain In-Ze, your temporary captain who will be filling in for Captain J'onzz, until Commissioner Crane sees fits to reinstate him," the new arrival says. "And, I don't believe that is your assigned seat."

Without waiting for Alex's reply, she hooks one arm below Alex's, and lifts her bodily from her sprawl against Lucy's desk, and back into her own seat.

"Hey," Alex protests, straightening up. "You can't do that!"

Captain In-Ze snorts. She doesn't look even winded by the exertion of picking up Alex single-handed, even though her build isn't much larger than Alex's.

"Take it up with HR," she says, before turning to face the rest bullpen, every officer's eye already on her. "As for the rest of you, no doubt you've heard rumours about me and my maverick tendencies, but rest assured: I am not an anarchist. I expect a certain sense of order in this precinct. Dismissed."

Abruptly, she disappears into her office, leaving the door open. Alex stares at her retreating figure, then back at Lucy.

"Maverick?" she asks her fellow detective, before something dawns. "Wait, that's-"

"That's not Alura," Lucy confirms. "Our new captain is Astra In-Ze."

" _The_ Astra In-ze?" Alex asks, eyes widening. "The one who went deep underground and took down the Myriad cartel single-handed?"

"Yep," Lucy sighs. "They've had her on desk duty since she came back out last year, but I guess Commissioner Crane finally felt she was ready for a command." She directs a long-suffering look at Alex. "Which you'd have known if you'd actually listened to me, instead of throwing your little tantrum."

Alex swallows, and stares back at the open door.

"So, she heard everything I said about her."

"Yep," Lucy says.

Alex groans. "I'm so screwed."

\---

Strangely, Alex finds out that her and Astra actually get along pretty well, after the initial stumble, with both finding more similarities in each other than they had first realized. Many months later, after J'onn returns to command the precinct, and Astra is transferred as permanent captain of another station, Alex decides to risk everything and ask her out.

Miraculously, Astra says yes, and after many dates lead to a perfect night together, Alex realizes that she had indeed been right in her initial assessment of being screwed, in regards to Astra.

\---


End file.
